


Scars Stolen

by citymagazine



Series: A Deep and Intimate Pain [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 冬兵 - Fandom, 冬铁 - Fandom, 复仇者联盟, 漫威, 美国队长, 钢铁侠 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Canon-Typical Violence, Forehead Touching, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, POV Multiple, Pain Sharing, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sequel, Sharing a Bed, Soul Mate AU, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark - Freeform, 我也说不清楚算不算爱情, 我最喜欢的灵魂伴侣top1, 灵魂伴侣AU, 痛苦分担
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citymagazine/pseuds/citymagazine
Summary: 【为符合中文阅读习惯，对文章分段做了部分调整】冬铁灵魂伴侣第三篇，很荣幸能作为读者的同时也能得到授权翻译这篇冬铁，谢谢作者！也谢谢来阅读的你们！有读后感欢迎去原文留言告诉作者，也可以在这里告诉我！我会试着努力翻译一下……thanks everyone！see you next time
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, 冬兵/钢铁侠, 詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯/托尼·斯塔克
Series: A Deep and Intimate Pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185440
Kudos: 7





	Scars Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars Stolen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189256) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



* * *

他们在马里布。资产环顾着他的灵魂伴侣带他来的这所新房子。

房子颓废而宽敞，一楼有一扇大窗户，在那里可以俯瞰下面的海洋。

“你怎么看这个地方?“托尼张开双臂后退着穿过客厅，向资产展示整所房子。

“它的防御能力怎么样？”资产问道。

托尼气呼呼地把胳膊交叉在胸前，看上去似乎在生气，但他的眼睛闪烁着光芒，这说明他其实正兴高采烈着。“我猜你就是个一根筋的混蛋。”

“大厦很安全，如果它的防御系统出现故障，你会有盟友在那里保护你，”资产辩称道。“既然这里看起来没什么可能防守的更严密，那我期望能至少和大厦一样安全。”

托尼轻快地走到资产面前捏了捏他的肩膀。“我向你保证这个地方差不了多少，除此之外，现在我们可以从史蒂夫那得到喘息的机会了。”

资产尽力不皱眉。他仍然不喜欢史蒂夫，虽然他是少数能资产分为“好”的那类人，但他总是看着自己，就像他期待的更多的是其他东西一样。他不喜欢这种反应，所以他忽略了自己胸口时不时会出现的刺痛和烦恼。

“你还决定继续陪着我吗，伙计？”托尼退后一步问道。

资产抓住托尼的手腕，轻轻地把他的灵魂伴侣拉向他。“无论你想去哪，我都会和你在一起。”

托尼的脸上掠过一丝忧虑，他把手腕从资产手里抽出来。“你知道的，也许这种盲目的奉献不是件好事？你让我觉得自己像邪教领袖。” 

“邪教需要不止一个追随者。”

托尼惊奇地眨了眨眼睛。“你刚刚对我开了个玩笑？”

资产从托尼身边走过，更仔细地检查整座房子。

“你说了，别想抵赖。”托尼跟在资产身后指责道。

“我没有任何幽默细胞。”

“贾维斯也没有，但看看他。”

“永远比不上您，sir.”天花板上的声音回答道。

“我不喜欢窗户，”资产说。“容易进入和攻击。”

“好吧，但要想袭击这，他们就需要先飞越海洋。”托尼说道，就好像他们的敌人不会有飞机一样。

资产瞥了一眼托尼。

托尼叹了口气，垂下肩膀。“只是暂时的住处，我们很快就会回大厦，你能忍受大窗户直到那个时候吗？”

资产仍然不喜欢窗户，但当他说会跟着托尼去任何他想去的地方时，他并没有在说谎，所以他点点头。

“太好了！让我带你看看这里的实验室！你会喜欢它的。”

* * *

一些事在让托尼做噩梦。

在他们搬到马里布之前，资产就知道这件事了，他曾经怀疑这一行为的原因是梦境慢慢地在侵蚀现实世界。

资产感到他的灵魂伴侣正在遭受痛苦，他毫不犹豫的地接受了这种痛苦，这让他觉得自己的肺在燃烧，喉咙好像被堵住了一样。他跑去找托尼，却发现他的灵魂伴侣脸色苍白的跪在地上。

资产伸手去触碰他，托尼打开了他伸过去的手。他通常会接受这样的身体排斥，除非托尼一直在发抖，他不会让他的灵魂伴侣处于痛苦之中。

他一直抱着托尼，直到他停止发抖。

在他们搬家之前这种事发生的次数很少，但在他们到马里布之后，资产们越来越多地看到了这种行为。他很担心他的灵魂伴侣，但他不知道要做什么来治疗他的灵魂伴侣的梦魇。

他还看见他的灵魂伴侣正在建造一支战甲的军队。

起初资产感到忧虑，这么多战甲只意味着一场大战即将来临。然而在车间里敲敲打打和不断增加的盔甲数量似乎给托尼带来了无限的快乐。资产接受了这这件事，并开始和托尼一起去车间。有时他只是坐在那里看着托尼干活，有时他会练习一些格斗技巧。托尼甚至为他设计了一些战斗假人，这些假人在之后受到了极大的赞赏。

唯一对这种新习惯不满意的人是那个叫pepper Potts的女人。

资产对她的感情很复杂。她给托尼带来了快乐，但也会因为他做自己喜欢的事情而责备他。

资产不能理解这种复杂的关系，只要托尼总体上感到快乐，他就不会干涉这件事。

尽管如此，当托尼开始建立佩珀的模型以测试马克42号的时候，就连资产也开始质疑托尼这种行为是否理智。他一点也不惊讶自己会看见那个女人从楼梯上大步走下，走进车间里。

"即使对你来说这也是一种新境界，"佩珀说。她的目光向资产转来。“晚上好，詹姆斯。”

资产咕哝着打了招呼，继续做俯卧撑。

佩珀撅起嘴唇，似乎想说更多，但不知道自己还能说什么，所以她把她的注意力转回托尼身上。

“你没有等我吃晚餐，”佩珀指责他。

“说句公道话，”托尼点点头，“他饿了，我不知道你是不是在和奥尔德里奇·基利安喝酒。”

啊，是的，基利安。托尼早些时候接到一个人的电话，那里面提到了基利安。

“奥德里奇·基利安？”你在监视我吗?”

托尼否认了这一指控。

佩珀没有相信他，她指控托尼简直是个间谍，这事让资产暗自发笑。他十分清楚他的灵魂伴侣在受到激励时可以做些不错的间谍工作，但他缺乏从事间谍活动所需的隐蔽能力。

佩珀走向楼上。

“我知道我就是个烂摊子！”托尼在她身后喊道。

佩珀停了下来，转向托尼。

托尼冲佩珀和资产胡乱挥着手。“自从纽约事件以来，一切都变了。

“是因为那个？抱歉我没有注意到。”佩珀瞥了一眼资产，而后把目光投向地板地板，脸上露出一丝羞耻的神色。

“你经历了一些事情，然后很突然的，它们就结束了，你到现在还是无法理解那些东西。神、外星人、其他维度，我……我只是个缩在铁罐里的男人，我没有崩溃的唯一原因只可能是……”托尼从眼角悄悄盯着资产，然后他摇摇头，又把注意力集中到佩珀身上。“我睡不着，我修改程序，做我能做的任何事，但威胁迫在眉睫。我必须保护自己在乎的人，我的生活中不能缺少的人。你，我的灵魂伴侣，还有整个团队。我的战甲，它们……”

“是机器，”佩珀同情地说。

“但它们是我的一部分。”

佩珀摇了摇头。“我觉得你已经有些神智不清了。”

“也许吧。”

佩珀转向资产寻求帮助。“请告诉我，你至少会想让他休息一下吧？你是他的灵魂伴侣，你一定很担心他。”

资产停下正在做的俯卧撑，审视着他的灵魂伴侣。托尼累了，但他看起来无视了这一点。他需要休息，但他一直在逼迫自己。每次托尼躺下休息再醒来时，他都会心跳加速。资产不仅知道托尼的心脏跳动得太快，让他感到疼痛。而且很多个晚上他都醒着，听着他的灵魂伴侣在睡梦发出呜咽。

资产盘腿坐在地板上。“如果这样做能让他开心，让他感觉安全，那我看不出会有任何问题。”

佩珀目瞪口呆的看着他。“你看不出他把自己累死有什么不对？”

资产握紧拳头。“不会发生这种事。”他对托尼警告性的看了一眼。

托尼防御性的举起双手。“都听你的。”

佩珀嘲笑了他，继续往楼上走。“我要冲个澡。”

“那意味着你会留下来吗?“托尼问道。

“这本来是今晚的计划，但就像晚餐一样，它们总是可以改变的。”

佩珀从视线中消失时，托尼看起来似乎被打了一拳一样。

“我从来都不擅长过夜这种事。” 资产把头歪向一边。

“我不相信你不擅长，”托尼说，他的声音里带着怀疑。

“根据你的名声，你应该才是那个泡妞高手。”

托尼看上去被惊呆了。他沉默了片刻，之后他弯下腰大笑起来。“哦，上帝啊，我为什么会笑，这根本一点都不好笑。”他从眼睛里擦掉眼泪，但还在笑个不停。“该死，如果我会因为这么蹩脚的笑话大笑，那我就是真的需要去睡觉了。”

资产温柔的笑了，很高兴自己能给他的灵魂伴侣带来这么多欢乐。

* * *

资产感到胸口一阵刺痛，告诉他托尼的心脏跳得太快了。当他冒险走进大厅时，他能听到托尼在卧室里翻来覆去。

资产蹑手蹑脚地穿过黑暗的走廊，走进托尼的房间。

托尼不再辗转，而是蜷成一个小球，一直呜咽着。

资产挺直肩膀大步走到床边，这已经不是他第一次需要把托尼从他那麻烦的梦中叫醒了。

他碰了一下托尼的肩膀，轻轻地摇他，不想再伤害到他的灵魂伴侣。

托尼的呜咽声越来越大。

资产皱着眉头又试了一次，当一套钢铁侠战甲试图抓住托尼时，他才松开托尼，蹲下身。

资产扫过盔甲的腿，用左臂猛击它的胸部，它在胸部受到撞击时发出吱吱声并后退了。战甲肩上的导弹弹出来，瞄准了目标。

“不，停下！中止保护程序，”托尼对着盔甲大叫。

盔甲停止战斗，等待着后续命令。

资产的手转向自己的刀，托尼不会让战甲攻击他，但资产对控制协议有足够了解，知道有人也许会有办法能黑进它们的系统。

因为他就是这样解放自己的。

托尼把战甲遣开，资产看见战甲离开后才放松下来。

托尼呻吟着用双手捂住脸：“对不起。”

资产点点头接受了歉意。

“它会根据我的心率、呼吸模式以及肾上腺素的升高和其他身体机能的变化做出反应，以防止我陷入危险。我可以用科学词汇继续向你说明，但我不想让你感到厌烦。”他一边发抖一边解释道。

资产在床沿坐下：“告诉我。”

托尼轻声笑了：“我恐怕你无法理解。”

“我喜欢听你的声音。”

“我也喜欢自己的声音，但我不想让你陷入无聊的境地。”

资产耸耸肩：“无聊对我来说不算太坏。”

托尼做了个鬼脸：“好吧，但我不想继续，这提醒我想起一些现在真的没法处理的事。”

资产顺从的点点头。

两人陷入一阵短暂的沉默中。

托尼用还在颤抖的手攥紧毯子：“你为什么还待在这？”

资产意有所指的盯着托尼的手。

他皱起眉毛把手塞进毛毯下面：“你没必要因为同情留下。”

发现他有顾虑并不令人惊讶，他和资产一样并不总能很好的理解情感。

资产伸出手碰了碰了托尼的手肘：“你是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“我看不出来这两者间有什么联系。”

资产捏了一下他：“你是我的灵魂伴侣，我不能不关心你。”

托尼嗤之以鼻：“简直是一派胡言。”

但资产没有动摇。

托尼慢慢地瞪大了眼睛：“你认真的？”

“我想留下。”他转而回答道。

“留下？在我的卧室？”

资产点点头：“我会守护你。”

托尼摇摇头，不过他的颤抖也差不多停了。

“好吧，好吧，把这当自己房间就好。”他掀开毯子拍了拍身旁的位置。“这儿有足够的地方给你。”

资产皱起眉毛：“我本来打算在更好的位置保护你。”

托尼嘲笑了他：“在哪？像卫兵一样站在我床边吗？”

资产并没有对此提出反驳意见。

托尼诅咒了一声，转起一个枕头扔向资产。“伙计，如果你真想留下保护我，那你得在床上完成这项任务。你懂吗？不是坐在床沿或者什么类似的位置，是像人们在浪漫喜剧里会在清晨拥抱的那种姿势。”

资产的眉毛皱了一下：“不完全，但差不多吧。”他脱掉鞋，移走武器，把枪和刀放在最近的床头柜上，然后和托尼一起在床上躺下，拉上被子，开始从一个全新的角度打量房间。

托尼翻了个身，用手搂住他的腰，把资产吓了一跳。

“随便一说，你还得当我的人型枕头。”

他的颤抖完全消失了。

资产触碰了一下搂着他腰的手臂，默默握紧了，无声的表达了自己同意作为人型枕头的意愿。

* * *

从醒来为止，在收到哈皮在一场爆炸中差点丧命的消息前，他那天早上都感觉棒极了。

托尼为此感到愤怒，但又为此而害怕。他当时没和詹姆斯和佩珀在一起，他知道他们俩都会尽力安慰自己，而他现在不想要那样，他只是想发泄一下。

所以他去了医院，一边照顾哈皮一边把自己浸泡在愤怒之中。

有一刻他拿着手机想打给罗迪或者史蒂夫，他希望自己最好的朋友和复仇者们能支持他对曼德林的计划。

但他的大脑很快排除了这些选项。

这两者任何一方的介入都太政治化（当曼德林开始出现在新闻上后罗迪就已经要求他不要介入其中）。

在走出医院面对记者的追问时，托尼宣称这无关政治问题，而是对时尚界的一次报复。

当他回到自己位于马布里的房子时佩珀勃然大怒：“你是想自杀吗？”

托尼退缩了。“当然不，但是曼德林……”

“罗迪说他已经策划了9起袭击事件，很快就要实践第10起。”佩珀打断了他，言语中带着恳求的语气。“托尼，你可能是钢铁侠，但这并不意味着你应该自找麻烦，你也已经看见他造成的那些损害。”

“完全正确！”托尼肯定道。“我看的很清楚，所以我要制止他。”

“不，你在试图和詹姆斯一起去送死，别告诉我你没意识到他现在和你住在一起，你在让自己的灵魂伴侣置身于危险之中。”

内疚感强烈的冲刷着他，但与此同时他脑子里又有一个声音不断告诉他詹姆斯会很安全。从他浏览过的神盾局九头蛇保存档案中，不难看出巴基在作战中所向披靡。在知道他过去的七十年间经受了多少磨难后，他认为他会安全的。

他这样希冀道。

“以防你不知道，史蒂夫和其他人也打电话来过，没有人对此表示赞同。我得说你很幸运，詹姆斯还没看到新闻，想象一下他知道你有生命危险后会作何反应吧。”

“托尼有生命危险？”詹姆斯低沉的声音打断了对话。

托尼在脑子里呻吟了一声，并怒视佩珀。“我好得很，非常安全。”

佩珀明媚的笑着，转向从车间汗流浃背的走出来的詹姆斯。“最近有些恐怖分子盯上了托尼。”

“佩珀！”托尼提高了声音。

“有人威胁你的安全？”詹姆斯大步走向托尼，把他轻轻推向墙面，钉在那儿逼问道，他有时候会忘记这种行为挺粗鲁/富有威胁意味的。

在他被詹姆斯逼问的同时，佩珀去了二楼，上帝才知道她要去干嘛，反正不会是什么好事。

托尼挺直胸膛对上詹姆斯愤怒又矛盾的眼睛：“只是一个叫曼德林的疯疯癫癫的傻瓜而已。”

“他在威胁你。”詹姆斯的声音变冷了。

“冷静下来，小老虎，我已经控制住局面了。”托尼叹口气，拍了拍詹姆斯的二头肌。

詹姆斯皱起眉头。

托尼笑了。“你不相信我说的？”

“我不相信你。”

托尼对意料之外的回答眨眨眼。

詹姆斯低声嘟哝抱怨着，把手按在托尼的后颈处，拉近了两人间的距离。

托尼深深吸了口气，看上去詹姆斯似乎要吻他了，他不知道这到底是好是坏，虽然他们是灵魂伴侣，但还是有很多——

他们的额头紧贴在一起。

哦，这样也不错。

詹姆斯闭上眼深吸一口气：“我不相信你会不去伤害自己，我有四十年的知识储备来支持自己的忧虑。”

托尼对此嗤之以鼻。“那么我也一样。”

詹姆斯轻轻笑了一下：“很好，那我们就达成一致了。我们必须待在一起，好保护彼此。”他抬起头，嘴唇擦过托尼的前额。“Moya dusha. ”

两人间的距离再次被拉开。

托尼目瞪口呆的盯着他。“你刚刚是不是……？”

詹姆斯得意地笑了。

“你确定你不是被派来谋杀我的吗？”

“如果事实如此，那这将是我制造过最甜蜜的死亡。”

托尼觉得自己的大脑回路已然过载。“我不确定你到底指的是甜蜜还是恐怖。”

詹姆斯没有回答，只是笑了笑，对他伸出手：“一起？”

托尼打量了一下那只手，然后握住它。“一起。”

\------------

待在一起这件事只持续了不到一个小时。

他和詹姆斯一起去了工作室，在贾维斯的帮助下试图弄清楚哈皮到底在中国剧场里遭遇了什么。

他刚刚得到一点线索门铃就响了，车道上传来车开进来的声音。在斥责了贾维斯让某人进来的举动后——鉴于他们现在差不多是被锁在房间里，因为外头有成百个记者在跟踪他 的一举一动——托尼和詹姆斯赶到一楼去见他们的客人。

在那儿的是玛雅·汉森：一个美丽聪明的女人，鉴于她只和托尼在伯尔尼有过一夜情，她同时也是个绝望的女人。

托尼正试图弄明白情况，佩珀就开始从二楼往下扔行李箱。

詹姆斯的眼睛在玛雅和二楼丢下来的危险坠物间转来转去，试图判断哪一个更危险。

不过好在行李危机很快过去了，佩珀走到一楼加入他们，要求所有人都离开去更安全的地方。

玛雅完全赞同这项提议。

但托尼无视了她，并试图向佩珀抗争。

就在这个紧要关头，玛雅突然指出有一架武装直升机正朝他们冲来， 托尼还没来得及反应就被詹姆斯按住压在身下。 然后第一次爆炸发生了，震得所有人和房子里所有的东西都飞向半空中。 托尼挥手召唤最新的战甲，把它派去保护佩珀， 他自己则被詹姆斯压着重重的摔在地上。

士兵恢复的很快，他蹲下身并掏出枪，托尼呻吟着努力让自己振作起来，房屋正在受到破坏，佩珀和玛雅都还在危险之中。

天花板突然开始崩塌，詹姆斯又一次压在他身上。 托尼的心猛地一跳，他知道对方可能是个超级士兵，但即使如此，被天花板砸在身上还是会造成严重的伤害。

天花板冲着他们砸下来，托尼猛吸一口气，看着保护他们的盔甲，或者更具体的说：佩珀。

“看样子挺及时？”她说道。

“嘿，是我先的，”托尼回答道。

詹姆斯和他一起从地板上爬起来，但整座房子都在摇晃，眼看就要塌了。

托尼大喊着让佩珀去救玛雅，他和佩珀间的地面已经开始塌陷，而她仍然昏迷不醒的躺在地上。

佩珀看上去很犹豫， 詹姆斯抓住托尼的胳膊：“我会看着他，去吧。”

佩珀对他点点头，转身去找玛雅。

“为什么她就不听我的话！”托尼哀嚎着，詹姆斯把他往相反的方向拉扯，试图让两人一起从侧门出去， 但建筑物的碎片挡住了他们的出路。

詹姆斯瞪着窗外，直升机还在那不详的盘旋着。“我恨这些窗户。”

“sir，波茨女士安全了。”

时机正好。

托尼把马克42叫了回来。

自那自后情况就一片混乱。战甲并没有完全充能，托尼不得不利用精巧的飞行用物理方式破坏其中一架直升机，而詹姆斯则想方设法从窗户击中了一个驾驶员。

但这并不能阻止房子倒塌，也没能阻止托尼掉进水里。

他隐约意识到詹姆斯跟着跳进水里，但恐惧影响了他的判断力。有根绳子缠在他喉咙上，切断了他的空气供应，战甲也全是水，他被困在太空，又同时在阿富汗的洞穴里溺水。

他要死了，但他还没来得及做任何事去保护他爱着的人。

他停止了呼吸。

詹姆斯的脸在面罩的上方徘徊，看上去像是在拽什么东西。

缠在他脖子上的绳索松开了。

但战甲里仍然全是水。

他想要尖叫，但在水下这很难做到。

所以他转头试图向水面的方向游去，但这时更多的残骸向他们袭来。詹姆斯还在帮助他向水面的方向前进。

托尼把他的灵魂伴侣推开，让他远离碎片的冲击。

他撞到了海底。

他真的快死了。

突然贾维斯的声音在他耳边响起，让他深呼吸。他的一只护手不见了，但它不是丢了，它被控制着离开身体是为了把他从瓦砾堆里拉出来。

他从倒塌的大楼下面挣脱出来，冲破水面，飞上了天空，然后 昏了过去。

等他一觉醒来时，发现自己在田纳西州。

一个人。

甚至连贾维斯都不在他身边。

他的胸口还在痛，但他一直走到找到地方躺下和修理战甲为止。 他还在偶然中找到了一部公共电话——谁能想得到这玩意还在运行呢——向自己的私人服务器发了一条信息给詹姆斯和佩珀。

他一想到詹姆斯就吓了一跳，但左肩的疼痛提醒他詹姆斯还活着。他从很久之前就不再忍受这种疼痛了，但现在他们被迫分开，他又再次找回了这种熟悉的疼痛。他喜欢这种疼痛——尽管这听上去很扭曲。但这让他知道詹姆斯还活着。

詹姆斯可能也和他抱有相同的想法，因为他本来应该浑身酸痛的，但他现在却感觉不错，身上的每一处伤口和淤青都毫无知觉。

“佩珀，soulmate，是我，我有很多想说的，但时间不太够，所以……很抱歉让你们受伤。我保证这种蠢事不会再发生第二次了，提前说声抱歉，因为我现在还不能回去。”

上帝啊，詹姆斯和佩珀可能会因为收到这条留言杀了他的。

“我得把肇事者揪出来，”他赶紧补上一句。“我希望你们俩都能待在安全的地方，随便一说我刚从一个印第安伐木工那偷了斗篷，虽然因为下雪它有点湿了而且气味不太好闻，但我现在很安全，很暖和，别为我担心。”

资产紧绷着拳头和下巴，又听了一次托尼的留言，察觉到自己的脉搏因此开始加速。

他很愤怒。

他在生气。他的灵魂伴侣孤身一人在外，并不向他求救，而且还撒谎说自己是安全的。在抓到袭击马布里豪宅的人并把他处理掉之前，托尼都不安全。

“我简直不敢相信他还活着。”佩珀哭着说道，看上去松了口气。“他还活着。”

“不要透露信息。”资产告诉她。

佩珀吃惊的站直了。

资产在房子的废墟中四处查看。“敌人可能在任何地方潜伏。”他的目光落到了那位在袭击前来拜访托尼的植物学家身上。“她为什么到这来？”

“你认为她和这次袭击有关联？”佩珀顺着他的目光望去。“她也被卷进爆炸，可能一不小心就死了。”

“她知道些什么。”

佩珀张嘴想要争辩，但很快又放弃了。她审视着玛雅：“那么我们接下来的任务就是弄明白她到底知道些什么。”

“我们得找到他。”

佩珀咬着下唇皱起眉毛。“我也是这么希望的，但不知道从哪下手，而且如果托尼在计划什么……”

资产把战甲的头盔紧握在手里。“那么我会帮助他，密切关注植物学家，我会把他找出来。”

“我很惊讶你竟然相信我。”黑寡妇一边敲击键盘一边回他的电话。

“我不信任你，但你是我唯一的选择。”资产回答道。

黑寡妇停下了打字的手。“你知道我会通知其他人的，他们都很担心他的安危。”

“只要别派人去追踪他就行，守护和找回是我的使命。”

“我们会帮忙。”

“不是在他想要让所有人都认为他已经死了的时候，你们全员都太显眼了。”

“我可以隐藏自己。”

“你不是被需要的那一个。”

“而你是？”黑寡妇带着一丝挑战意味反问道，她在试探他，想方设法的从他口中套出情报。她想要的消息大多数人都觉得无关紧要，然而资产知道事实并非如此。她十分擅长心理战，能操控他人，他透露的任何信息最终都会被反过来对付自己。

“追查电话的地址，黑寡妇。”

托尼在五金店里闲逛，心里盘算着购物清单上列出的东西。没什么比策划一个邪恶组织的灭亡计划更让人能忘记恐慌了。

没错，他要狠狠的踢曼德林和AIM的屁股，一旦等他——

有什么人攥紧了他，把他按在一堵挂满钻头的墙上，托尼吸着气转过身去。

一双蓝眼睛怒视着他。

托尼看着那张藏在破旧军帽下熟悉的脸，心砰砰直跳。詹姆斯放弃他的战术装备换上了便服，但在这么近的距离下托尼还是能感觉到他并没有放弃自己身上的武装。

“你，”托尼刚来得及说出这个词，他的脸就被金属的和血肉的两只手同时托住，那双蓝眼睛在他脸上扫来扫去。

“我很好。”托尼麻木的说道，仍旧对詹姆斯突然出现在自己面前这件事感到震惊。“你怎么找到我的？”

金属手指擦过他鼻子上的伤口。

托尼退缩了一下，在疼痛迅速消失时做了个鬼脸。

詹姆斯紧紧搂着他，低垂下头靠在他肩膀上。

托尼不安的看着詹姆斯深吸了一口气，这种接触让人感觉很亲密，而他对于这是否是件好事感到犹豫。

灵魂伴侣。人们关于灵魂伴侣有太多的浪漫想法，但只保持真正亲密的友情也是可能的。托尼和詹姆斯相处的时间越长，他就越怀疑友谊是不是他们真正该保持的联系。他们的关系比友情更加浓烈，两人就像是被同一根绳线牵引着，被慢慢扯到一起，在中心处终会有一场碰撞和爆炸。

托尼不知道那会制造出怎样程度的火花。

詹姆斯从他的肩膀上抬起头来，把其中一只手抬起来，再次轻轻触碰他的脸颊。

詹姆斯再次闭上眼睛，低下头让两人的的额头贴在一起。“Moya dusha.”

这又来了：我的灵魂。

这句话引起了托尼的共鸣，他控制不住的回抱住詹姆斯的肩膀，紧紧拥抱着他。

“你承受了我的痛苦，你知道我还活着，”托尼低声说。

资产点点头，安慰的把手按在托尼的背上。“活着，但不安全。”

“我是钢铁侠，从技术上来说这就意味着我绝不可能安全的活着，总有人想要对付我。不过再一考虑我其他的身份，我现在已经够安全的了。”

“我没能在你身边保护你。”詹姆斯嘟哝着。

“在强调一遍，我是钢铁侠，我能保护自己。”

詹姆斯摇摇头，他的前额擦过托尼的额头，几缕棕发拂过他的嘴角。“你不能抵抗一切，你不能独自摆脱噩梦。”

托尼指了指詹姆斯身后的购物车：“所以我准备了些东西。”

詹姆斯皱着眉头转过身，而后迷惑不解的看了回来。

“说来话长，我发现曼德林和AIM有勾结，所以我现在准备杀过去揍这家伙了，你来帮我吗？”

“打倒曼德林为什么能阻止噩梦？”

“哦这不能阻止噩梦，但这能让我分散注意力。”

詹姆斯明智的点点头，盯着购物车。“你需要更多的炸药。”

托尼那会儿可能有点爱上他了。

侵入曼德林在佛罗里达的基地非常容易，尤其是有詹姆斯在身边的时候。

他确实是个可怕的杀手，他溜达进院子，在托尼干掉三个警卫之前就扫荡了整个区域，他 甚至在托尼进门前还替他开门了。

他们一起干掉了大楼的警卫，一路来到曼德林的卧室。

发现床上有两个年轻女人确实很让人惊讶，托尼本打算向她们提问的，但詹姆斯拽住他衬衫的后领子，把他拖到床头板后面。 随着一阵马桶的冲水声，一个留着胡子的小个子男人从房间某处的卫生间走出来，看起来他就是曼德林。

托尼皱起眉毛听着那个男人说话。

他听上去不像是曼德林。

床上的两个年轻女人试图告诉他关于托尼和詹姆斯的事，但詹姆斯从床后走出来，把枪对准了他的脑袋。

“别开枪。”那个男人举起手表示自己没有武器。

“曼德林在哪？”托尼从床后走出来，问道。

这家伙不可能是真正的曼德林，他看上去很怯弱，口音也不对。

“好吧，你看，他就在这儿，但他同时又不在。”

托尼皱起眉头。

詹姆斯开了一枪，子弹擦过那个人的脸颊。

男人惊慌失措的跪倒在地，按住自己被擦伤的脸颊发出痛苦的嘶嘶声。

“嘿，你干嘛呢，”托尼对詹姆斯说。“这是私人恩怨，我要做那个威胁的人。”

“你问问题，我恐吓。”詹姆斯回答他道。

“你带这些可爱的女士去卫生间把她们锁在里面怎么样？我们不需要增加被守卫发现的风险。”

詹姆斯一脸不情愿的扣紧了扳机。

托尼盯着他。

詹姆斯皱起眉毛，用枪瞄准两位女士：“你们听见他说的了。”

女士们害怕的哭喊着，但照做了，詹姆斯跟在她们身后， 就在这时那个曼德林试图爬开。

托尼冲他开了一枪阻止了那个人逃跑。“你是指什么，你是替身？”

“不，不。”男人否认道，很快开始解释自己只是个被雇佣的演员，他扮演，雇主向他提供酒精、毒品和女人。

与此同时，谁又是幕后黑手呢？奥尔德里奇·基利安：AIM的创始人。

托尼正和特雷弗（就是假扮曼德林的那位）周旋着，突然有人从背后袭击了他，周围的景色突然沉入黑暗。

资产的第一反应是攻击和制服袭击他灵魂伴侣的那个人，但他最终还是退回去，并让躲在洗手间里衣着暴露的女人们闭嘴。

攻击托尼的人只是个枪手，假扮曼德林的那个男人也是，他们需要找到真正的幕后指使者。但如果这时候资产插手阻止，他们就不可能找到这个人。

资产躲在洗手间里仔细听着曼德林和新出现那个男人的对话，分辨曼德林是否透露了自己的存在。

但这个曼德林什么也没说，在托尼被从房间带走的时候他狂饮着自己廉价的啤酒。

资产一直等到只剩曼德林一个人时才从浴室出去。

“哦，你看，我替你保守了秘密，所以不要伤害我和那些漂亮的小姐们。我做的这个决定也许不是这辈子最明智的，但自从你把我所有的警卫都干掉以后，我意识到——”

资产一拳打在曼德林脸上让他昏死过去。他无法在不引起注意的情况下用子弹让这个男人安静下来，而且勒死也相当花时间，所以来一拳是最快的选择。

资产拽着曼德林的衬衫把他从地板上扯起来扔进浴室，和女人们关在一起。“如果谁说出去，我会回来杀了他，你们已经看见我能做什么了。”

两个女人点点头。

资产哼了一声。 现在是时候追踪自己的灵魂伴侣，找到把他至于险地的幕后黑手了。

托尼醒来时发现自己被绑在一张悬挂在阴森凄凉墙面的床架上——说真的，所有的反派和恶棍难道是是在同一家零售店买东西的吗？这地方的场景看上去完全不可能是个巧合。

“就像过去一样，对吧？”玛雅的声音吸引了他的注意。

托尼环视房间，假装对坐在实验桌边试图和他套近乎的那个女人不感兴趣。“哦，确实，被扎线带捆得像个球一样。”

“这不是我的主意。”

“OK，所以你和基利安是一伙的。”

“我收了他的钱。”从她的语气不难发现她认为两者之间存在差别，从她的眼神也能看出这一点。

“所以这就是为什么13年后你在一个地牢里。”托尼泰然自若的说。

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“不，你现在确实是在地牢里，但我是自由的。”

“你确定？”托尼摇摇头。

玛雅站在那沮丧的揉着脑袋，试图让托尼理解她的观点。“发生了很多事，但绝境病毒已经差不多稳定，我很接近终点了。”

托尼勃然大怒。“它不稳定！”他喊道。“我那时就在街上，人们炸裂，身体组织飞溅到墙面上，你只是在自欺欺人！”

“那就帮我把它修正。”她举起一张名片，上面潦草的写着：你知道我是谁。然后她把卡片翻转过来，背面是一个潦草的公式，和13年前她展示给他看的那个类似，但做了一点小小的改动。

“是我干的吗？”

“是的。”

托尼再次摇头。“我只记得那天晚上，但不记得早上的事。”而后他恍然大悟。“这就是你一直追求的东西？”

玛雅看上去很丧气。“你不记得了？”

托尼在心里默默诅咒。当然了，所有混乱的开端都是出于某种错误的行善。在一个理想的世界中绝境病毒不会被滥用为邪恶天才制造军队，可以被用于发挥许多更合适的作用。 但此时此刻托尼已经放弃它的所有正面应用，专心面对现在的状况——和玛雅沟通才是更重要的事。

“我帮不了你。”他记得自己每次想保留什么，实际却总是在加速它的灭亡，因为他总是心不在焉，像外面那些自大的人一样，这就是为什么他确信自己不会是那个让玛雅改变生活方式的人。“想想你曾经的理念和梦想，你想要帮助人们，再看看你现在的样子。”

她必须发现自己已经偏离了正确的道路多远。虽然目标可能是好的，但她为了达成目标而采取的方法和途径绝对不是正确的。

这可以改变——她可以纠正观念——这会让她的生活变得更好。

“每天我醒来时都知道背后有一个支持自己的团队，我还有一个支持我的灵魂伴侣，我不总是理解他，但他总是在我身边。”

“你有一个灵魂伴侣？”玛雅不可置信的轻声问道。

“来吧，把我从这放出去。”

“你知道我老爸过去常对我说什么吗？”基利安的声音从楼梯上传下来。

托尼抬起头，正好看见基利安梳着光滑的头发，穿着昂贵的白色西装昂首阔步地走下楼梯。看上去就像某个惹怒了老师却侥幸逃脱，自作聪明的小傻瓜一样高兴。托尼就是知道，因为他自己也是这种小孩。

“他最喜欢的一句话是……”基利安语调平淡的继续说道：“‘早起的鸟儿有虫吃，但第二只到达的老鼠得到奶酪。’”

托尼不得不扼制自己翻白眼的冲动：“你还在为瑞士的事生气，对吧？”

“托尼，我怎么会生你的气呢？”基利安诚恳无辜的问道。

这种真诚的语气让托尼暂时压抑了自己的怒气，听了这个男人关于绝望到差点自杀，以及隐藏身份的冗长演讲。说真的，这番演说辞藻华丽十分完美，但用于回答托尼的简单问题来说实在太长了点。

然后他做了个愚蠢的动作——从托尼在关于AIM视频里见过的机器中拉出一副全息投影，由于某种紧急情况佩珀的脸正在变成橘色。

“这是现场直播。”基利安指着那副全息投影。“我不确定你是否能看得出来，她的身体正在挣扎自己是否要接受绝境病毒。如果她接受不了，我得说爆炸场面一定会相当壮观。”

她在对着抓住自己的人痛苦的大声喊叫和哀求，托尼紧咬着牙，盯着面前佩珀痛苦的脸努力压抑自己内心翻腾的愤怒和恐慌。

他真希望自己能带走痛苦，就像他从詹姆斯那承受的那些一样。

“但在那发生之前，”基利安说道，“真的非常痛苦。”

基利安笑着在自己演讲时坐过的那张桌子上坐下。他关掉投影仪，放下全息影像的遥控器大步走向托尼，高兴得就像一个刚得到10磅糖果的孩子。

他抓住托尼的喉咙，眼睛闪烁着邪恶的喜悦：“我们还没有——”

枪声响了。

基利安瞪大眼睛，踉踉跄跄的向后退，血从他脑袋后的洞滴到脖子上，然后顺着肩膀淌下。

在玛雅愣在原地的空档托尼抓紧时间喘气。

又一声枪响，在基利安应声倒下时托尼顺着声音找到了开枪的人—— 詹姆斯蹲在靠近天花板的一扇窗户口。

玛雅冲向托尼，詹姆斯举起枪似乎要开火了，但他没扣动扳机。

她一边剪断束缚托尼的扎线带，一边低声咒骂。

束缚被解开了，托尼从床架子上落下，按摩着手腕，对皮肤上的勒痕做了个鬼脸。他并没有感受到任何疼痛，那就意味着詹姆斯替他承受了一切。

一声轻响提示托尼詹姆斯从窗户上跳下来了。 他对着基利安的尸体皱起眉头，把枪收近自己的身体，手指贴在扳机旁，在靠近玛雅和托尼的路上一直端详着倒在地上的男人。

詹姆斯瞪大眼睛，突然再次用枪瞄准基利安。

他冲尸体的头部又开了两枪，托尼和玛雅都被吓了一跳。

“我想他已经死了。”托尼挥挥手召唤马克42，基利安可能已经死了，但这并不意味着这周围就没有其他持枪者在游荡。

“他的心脏还在跳。”詹姆斯把枪塞进枪套，拔出一把刀子，在基利安身边蹲下并举高了它。

“嘿！嘿！”托尼举起双手阻止詹姆斯。

“上帝啊！”玛雅似乎在避开视线和观看之间感到左右为难。

詹姆斯皱起眉毛：“他并没有真正死亡，我必须摧毁整个大脑。”

托尼又弹了弹手腕试图让战甲靠近自己。整套战甲现在应该已经被完全修复了，为什么召唤它过来会需要这么久？“听着，我同意你了结他，但你能等那么几秒钟让这里的科学家们想想办法用更不血腥的方法破坏所有的脑组织吗？我的噩梦够多了。”

詹姆斯把刀子刺进基利安的头骨。“那就快点。”

托尼点点头转向玛雅。“实验室有酸或者其他什么东西吗？”

玛雅摇着头。“这简直是疯了。”

托尼挑起眉毛。“女士，你发明了一种如果人体无法融合稳定就会爆炸的血清。我想这个，”他指了指基利安和詹姆斯，“这和爆炸场景根本没法比。”

玛雅做了个深呼吸，点点头。“我认为我能找到合适的东西。”

玛雅跑向她的实验室，在各种小瓶子之间翻找合适的化学品，突然间她停了下来。“答应我你会帮我稳定绝境病毒，然后我会帮助你摆脱他。”

托尼皱起眉毛。“你是认真的吗？”

“他是我唯一稳定的测试对象，如果我让你杀了他——”

他们上方的窗户突然碎了，马克42的一只护手和靴子冲进房间里。

玛雅转过身，护手在冲向托尼的路上猛地打在她的脸上。托尼调整好自己，以确保战甲恰当的覆盖在身上。

玛雅躺在地上失去了知觉。

“唔……看上去也是个解决问题的好办法。”托尼赶忙跑到实验桌旁迅速瞥了一眼可用的化学物质，很快找出可以用来融化基利安大脑的种类。

他抓起那个小瓶子冲到詹姆斯身边， 就在他快到的时候更多的战甲部分冲了进来，他把药瓶放在詹姆斯面前，咬紧牙关赶紧后退了一步，在两人之间留出一些空余，以免发生在玛雅身上的意外重演。

他抓住头盔罩住脑袋。“JARVIS？”

“下午好，sir，为迟到感到抱歉，不过路上有一些意外情况。”

托尼笑了：“好孩子。”

“sir，”贾维斯的声音里充满了愤怒。“很显然这样的绰号非常不合时宜，我必须特别指出詹姆斯正在融化奥尔德里奇·基利安的大脑。”

在看清楚贾维斯让战甲放大的画面后托尼眨了眨眼睛。“你没等我就开始了？”

詹姆斯后退了一步，因为混合的化学物质正在迅速的侵蚀基利安的头骨。

他聚精会神的看着化学物质发挥作用，这让 托尼觉得内脏有些难受。他完全支持基利安的死，但詹姆斯的激烈程度确实让人觉得不安、“好吧，我知道恐怖电影101里说我们要留下直到确保他真的死了，但我们也得去救佩珀，所以……”

詹姆斯看了托尼一眼，从枪套里掏出枪，朝着出口方向点点头。“去吧，我会留下确认他死透。”

“你确定？”托尼结结巴巴的问道。

詹姆斯点点头。

托尼不打算做更多确定了，佩珀正处于危险之中，他不会让她一个人忍受痛苦，除非这种痛苦是必要的。

当他正在审问一名警卫寻找佩珀的下落时，罗迪踉踉跄跄的带着枪从一个房间里走出来，浑身都是汗，还喘着粗气，这让托尼大吃一惊。

“快告诉我你还有另一套战甲。”他对托尼说。

“你的发生什么事了？”

“有个混蛋让它过热了。他似乎想自己修复它，你知道，因为他想开那玩意出去溜一圈。”

“哦，听起来是个甜蜜的家伙。”托尼打开战甲上的一个小舱口拿出一个闪光手榴弹。“我猜同一个混蛋绑架了佩珀。”

罗迪爆发出一阵大笑。“好了，我去拿我的装甲，你去救佩珀。”

“sir，读数显示战争机器就在我们正上方那层楼。”贾维斯适时提醒道。

“哼嗯。”托尼将他的发射器对准天花板。“我想给你开条捷径也无妨。”托尼在罗迪躲进掩体的同时炸开了天花板。

两分钟后罗迪取回了战争机器，他们两人干掉了两名瞄准他们的AIM特工，由于尸体的爆炸他们几次死里逃生，但最终还是成功抵达了佩珀被关押的实验室。

他不知道在实验室里到底发生过什么，但亲眼看着佩珀痛苦不堪的被强行绑在机器上和全息影像全然不同。

他怒火中烧，毫不留情的痛骂所有相关人士， 直到实验室的研究员全部死亡或者失去知觉后他才小心的把她从机器里放出来。 佩珀紧贴着他，痛苦的喘着气，发出嘶嘶的声音。

“把这东西从我身体里弄出去。”佩珀碰了碰他战甲的手部。

金属在她的触摸下发出嘶嘶的声音融化了。

托尼一边咒骂一边让贾维斯扫描她的身体。

“我正在努力，佩珀，坚强点。”

“坚强点？可我觉得她已经够强了，什么都能做到。”罗迪乐观的说。

佩珀歇斯底里的笑着，泪水从她脸上滚落下来。

“Sir，我可能已经找到应对波茨女士目前困境的办法，但是血清得花几个小时才能生产出来，在这段时间内波茨女士的症状应该会消失。鉴于血清尚未进行任何检验，我建议——”

“这不够，贾维斯，”托尼说，“我现在就需要它。”

一面墙突然裂了，詹姆斯像个球一样弹过碎裂的墙，托尼觉得自己整个后背都在刺痛。

“见鬼！”托尼急忙冲向他，同时敞开通道接受疼痛，只在身体因为疼痛麻痹的时候停顿了一下。

詹姆斯甚至没浪费时间呻吟，他火速从地板上爬起来，用枪瞄准墙上的洞。

托尼顺着枪口再次见到了基利安。

他看着那张半融化的脸上疯狂的笑容，艰难的吞咽了一下。

基利安张开嘴，火焰在里面开始聚集。

托尼闪身挡在詹姆斯前面。

佩珀尖叫着扑向基利安。

托尼震惊的看着她踢了基利安的屁股。

罗迪还蹲在刚刚佩珀站着的位置旁边，看起来同样也惊呆了。

在她捡起用以对付基利安的实验室装备的帮助下，她消灭了他——这仅仅只花了两分钟。

托尼目瞪口呆。

“天哪，这说真的有点暴力。”佩珀的胸口起伏着，正在大口喘气。“不过我现在感觉好多了，你刚才说的变成火球是怎么回事？”她又深吸了一口气。

“我猜刚被你解决了。”托尼回答道。

詹姆斯推着他的肩膀让他离开。

但与此相反，托尼反手握住他的肩膀，进行了一次全身检查。他慢慢地敞开接受的通道，一点点承担痛苦，直到他认为自己恰好得到一半为止。

罗迪扑通一声倒在地上。“天知道我为什么会被卷入这种混乱之中……”他打开面罩看着詹姆斯。“罗迪，顺便和你说一声，托尼跟我提过你的事，但我想这是我们第一次见面。”

詹姆斯咕哝着表示同意。

罗迪点点头：“托尼确实说过你不爱说话。”

佩珀跪下身来。“我们现在能回去了吗？”

托尼点点头。“稍等，让我先黑进系统搞些文件，然后我们就走。”

“我打电话给总统告知他这里发生的事，让他决定到底派谁来收拾这个烂摊子。”罗迪补充道。

佩珀深吸一口气。“然后我们就能走了？”

“没错。”托尼说。

“从未想象过我会这么怀念文书工作。”

“我很想赞同你的说法，”托尼开口了：“但很遗憾我并不这么想。”

进入AIM的档案后他发现基利安一直在为美国副总统工作，消息传出去后引发了媒体的疯狂报道。

尽管贾维斯提出了绝境病毒的疫苗雏形，但血清还是有缺陷，托尼又试了几次才让它稳定到能让佩珀安全注射的地步。

现在他正考虑是否能把血清用在自己身上。

托尼摩挲着反应堆，感到格外的紧绷和脆弱。 詹姆斯从做了一半的俯卧撑中停下，站起来走到托尼的工作台边。有那么一会他只是盯着托尼，默默的打量他，然后他慢慢伸出手按在弧反应堆上。

就算他知道詹姆斯不会把反应堆拆出来，每当有人触碰弧反应堆，他内心的某一部分还是会战栗。为了平息这种微弱的恐慌，他把自己的手环在詹姆斯的手腕上，好稍微找回一些控制感。

詹姆斯的拇指拂过托尼衬衫下弧反应堆的外缘。“你今天看上去比平常还要苦恼。”

“从技术上来说它对你的困扰应该更多，因为你带走了我所有的痛苦。”托尼飞快的扫视着詹姆斯，想象着他皮肤包裹下的肌肉和骨骼。“对于一个被扔过一堵墙的人来说你简直太过优秀了，甚至连肌肉酸痛都没有。”

詹姆斯得意地笑了。“妒忌？”

托尼哼了一声。“考虑到我也会承受你的痛苦，所以才不。”

“但你也希望承担我的痛苦，是不是？”詹姆斯陈述道。“你想要平衡。”

“那又怎么样？”托尼嘲笑了他。

詹姆斯把手滑过在托尼胸口的两侧，按在他肩上。“但你真正在思考的是其他事。”他瞥了一眼弧反应堆，意味深长的看着托尼的眼睛。

托尼不敢直视詹姆斯的眼睛，于是他从桌子上拿起一个比较小的反应堆摆弄着。 “你知道吗，我可以摆脱它。我不需要完全注射绝境病毒血清，小剂量的注射就足以保证我不会在开胸手术中死亡，也会有助于取走弧反应堆后伤口的愈合。”

“听起来是件好事。”

托尼点点头。除了这些好处之外还有别的，根据詹姆斯耐心等待的眼神来看托尼认为他的灵魂伴侣也知道这一点。

移走弧反应堆会消除许多弱点，但同时也除去了他和詹姆斯之间的一条共同纽带。

这也许很奇怪，也过于多愁善感，但弧反应堆就和詹姆斯的金属手臂一样，都是其他人强加在他们身上的东西。抛去它令人毛骨悚然的起源，他对它的依赖日渐增长，也是他们他们痛苦分担的重要象征。在某种程度上，是他们间永恒的联系。现在詹姆斯自己承担了手臂的疼痛，托尼不再从他那里得到持续性的疼痛（不过他有时候还是会偷偷摸摸的承受一下），但从胸口疼痛的缺失他至少知道詹姆斯还活着。

托尼摇摇头移开视线，开始清理自己的思绪。

詹姆斯把手指按在托尼的下颚，让他的目光重新回到自己身上。 他们之间只相隔几英寸，只要詹姆斯弯下腰，或者托尼从凳子上站起来，他们就会亲在一起。

托尼一脸困惑的皱起眉毛。“我们到底是什么关系？”

詹姆斯挑起眉毛。“灵魂伴侣。”

托尼摇摇头，他抓住詹姆斯的手紧握在手心里。“我是说什么样的灵魂伴侣，朋友？队友？还是意味着更多？”

“I’m whatever you want me to be.“

托尼不是想评判这种回应多不健康（或者说是听起来有多像某种邀请），就算他已经花好几个小时解释过对某些事物持开放态度和想要某些东西的区别，他还是不确定詹姆斯能不能理解这为什么不健康。

托尼叹了口气。“可是我连自己想要什么都还不清楚。”

“你想要我吗？”

托尼翻了个白眼。“我刚回答过这个问题了。”

“你想要我吗？在你心里我是谁？我是怎样的人？”

托尼眨眨眼，被一连串的问题砸得有些懵。

詹姆斯用手捧起他的脸，将两人的额头贴在一起。“我想要你，我想要托尼·斯塔克，我想要我的灵魂伴侣，我想要钢铁侠，我渴望你。只要我能拥有你，我不在乎到底以怎样的方式。”

托尼简直气急败坏。“你读佩珀那些爱情小说了？？”

詹姆斯只是笑了一下。

托尼的脸涨的通红，为了该死的詹姆斯竟然能让他脸红这件事而暗自咒骂，这次谈话已经太过深入。“所以我拿掉弧反应堆并不会让你觉得我们之间的联系减弱？”

该死！他其实不想这么表达这事的！

詹姆斯轻声笑了，慢慢把前额移开，但并没有走开。“我已经说得够清楚了，我想要的是你。”

“是啊，但是……”托尼指着自己的胸口：“不能像之前一样进行疼痛的交换总是有些奇怪。”

詹姆斯捏了捏托尼的肩膀。“还是感觉有些刺痛，对吧？”

“确实。”尽管他尽力升级了手臂，大大减轻了疼痛，金属的重量还是压迫着詹姆斯的肩膀，这让疼痛无法完全被消除，托尼总是在左肩处感到些微的刺痛。

詹姆斯把托尼的肩膀捏得更紧了一些。“我们总是联系在一起，这就是证明。”

托尼仔细思考着这个回答，一边按着自己的肩膀——他们的指尖相互擦过。这种刺痛也许不如詹姆斯实际的疼痛那样强烈，但它一直存在，他们间还是存在联系。“你说得对。”

詹姆斯笑着抽回手，转身回去做他的俯卧撑。

“我也想要你！”托尼对他喊道，超级士兵停了下来，托尼对着他耸耸肩。“我不知道是源于哪种需求，但我确实想要你。”

詹姆斯越过自己的肩膀看向他，脸上仍然挂着之前那种温柔的微笑，朝着他点点头，而后回到自己的锻炼中。

托尼叹了口气，摸着胸口的弧反应堆。

为什么灵魂伴侣这事儿会如此简单，同时又过于复杂呢？

end


End file.
